Wyatt Halliwell
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = Charmed | image = | notability = | type = Child | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = See Family | status = Alive | born = February 2nd, 2003 | died = | 1st appearance = "The Day the Magic Died" | final appearance = | actor = Jason Simmons Kristopher Simmons Ryan Bradford Hanson Tanner Fox Wes Ramsey }} Wyatt Halliwell is a fictional guardian angel child featured in the WB Network television series Charmed. He first appeared in the season five episode, "The Day the Magic Died" and has made recurring appearances throughout the remainder of the series in various permutations. The character was born on the series and was initially played by twins Jason and Kristopher Simmons. As the character grew older, he was later played by Ryan Bradford Hanson, as seen in the season six episode, "Witchness Protection". The character was aged again by season eight and played by Tanner Fox in the series finale, "Forever Charmed". An evil futuristic version of Wyatt was presented in the season six episode, "Chris-Crossed" where he was played by actor Wes Ramsey. The character has also made numerous appearances in the Charmed comic book series by Zenescope Entertainment. Overview Wyatt Halliwell was born into a world of magic and was destined to become a being of immense power. His mother is Piper Halliwell - a powerful witch and one of the Charmed Ones, and is his father is Leo Wyatt - a Whitelighter and Elder. He is the older brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. Family * Piper Halliwell - Mother * Leo Wyatt - Father * Chris Halliwell - Brother * Melinda Halliwell - Sister * Patty Halliwell - Maternal Grandmother * Victor Bennett - Maternal Grandfather * Phoebe Halliwell - Aunt * Paige Matthews - Half-aunt * Prue Halliwell - Aunt * Penny Halliwell - Maternal Great-grandmother * Allen Halliwell - Maternal Great-grandfather * Cole Turner - Uncle (removed) * Henry Mitchell - Uncle Notes & Trivia * and teleplay writers Henry Alonso Myers, Alison Schapker and Monica Breen based on concepts originally developed by series creator Constance M. Burge}} * Due to his supernatural parentage between being half-witch and half-whitelighter, Wyatt Halliwell has been referred to as the "Twice-Blessed Child". * Wyatt's first name is taken from his father's last name. * Another being of immense power who was born in 2003 is Jasmine from the TV series Angel. Like Wyatt, Jasmine was the progeny of two of the main characters from the show (one of whom was actress Charisma Carpenter, who has appeared on episodes of Charmed as Kyra, the Seer). Related categories * Wyatt Halliwell images * Wyatt Halliwell appearances See also External Links * * * * * * Wyatt Halliwell at the Charmed Comics Wiki References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 5 characters Category:Charmed/Season 6 characters Category:Charmed/Season 7 characters Category:Charmed/Season 8 characters Category:Charmed/Comic characters Category:Children Category:2003 character births Category:Angels Category:Whitelighters Category:Jason Simmons Category:Kristopher Simmons Category:Ryan Bradford Hanson Category:Tanner Fox Category:Wes Ramsey Category:Categorized